Who's counting?
by Shiny Vapor
Summary: Cindy introduces Riley to a game of 20 questions through basketball. RxC ONESHOT. T-for language.


**A/N: Requested by KODfreak, enjoy! **

Riley hated school more than anything. He spent most of the day either wreaking havoc or ignoring it entirely. This was different though. This was summer school. Summer school was worse.

Not only was it hot as hell but it cut into Riley's Riley time. The young gangster was a prisoner to the school system. Looking out the window Riley sighed lowly to himself.

He nearly flinched when a basketball tapped on the very same window he was looking out of. Cindy grinned from behind the ball. Riley eyed her then smirked and nodded. Cindy nodded back and left.

Riley turned to the front of the classroom and raised his hand.

"…yes Riley?"

"Not dat I dun clearly enjoy dis lecture. But when a nigga's gotta pee a nigga's gotta pee."

The teacher sighed, "Two minutes Riley."

"Yeah whatever, nigga." He got up and proceeded out the classroom.

He walked towards the school gym knowing all too well that Cindy McPhearson would be there. He heard the ball bouncing before he even reached the door.

Opening the door he wasn't surprised to see her playing a solo game of basketball. Walking over he raised his eyebrow. Cindy shot a three pointer and turned around to him throwing her hair back.

Riley blinked slightly impressed.

"Sup Reezy?"

Riley eyed her, "Nun. Yo, you got summer school too?"

Cindy laughed as the ball rolled back over to her, "Nah."

When he seemed confused she smiled, "I went ova to yo crib and you wasn't there. Huey told me you had summa school so I came here."

She stuck her tongue out picking the ball up and throwing it over to Riley.

Riley caught it then grinned, "Ah. Ya saved me from mah boredom. I got you C-dawg." He dribbled the ball on the court, "Ya sure you wanna go up against da Young Reezy doe?"

Cindy smirked playfully, "Hells ta da yeah."

Riley ran passed her, "Game on den!" he jumped up to shoot the ball when Cindy's thin arm blocked the shot.

The ball flung passed him. He turned around to get it when Cindy bumped him causing him to fall. He glared as she got the ball and quickly threw it into the hoop. She winked at him putting her hand out to help him off the ground, "Let's make dis game interestin'."

He took her hand and got up raising an eyebrow.

"Interestin' how? I ain't got no money."

Cindy walked over to the ball and picked it up, "Jazmine told me about dis game." She turned back over to him smiling as she dribbled the ball, "It's called 20 questions."

Riley walked over standing a few feet away from her as she dribbled.

"Sounds gay."

Cindy ran passed him. He got in her way but she rotated around him and went to shoot again. Riley knocked the ball out of her hands from behind and grinned. Cindy turned to him, her face was close to his.

Riley's face burned up at the sudden closeness. He eyed her as she spoke, "Not afraid of a game of B-ball but afraid of a game of questions? Dat seems more gay Reezy."

Riley's face puffed up, "What? Nigga I'm not gay! Fine how da hell do ya play?"

Cindy pulled away cheerfully, "Well da original rules is dat you ask a question and no matta what it is da person gotta answer. Den the otha person goes and it go in order till ya reach da last question."

Riley walked over and picked up the basketball, "Ight, so we just havin' a conversation den?"

Cindy shook her head, "We gonna play to the basketball game. Whoeva scores a basket gets to ask a question. Also, da question will go wit da game. We gotta reach 21 points. So I guess it's more like 21 questions."

"Dat's not fair what if someone scores two times in a roll or some shit like dat?"

Cindy giggled a bit, "You scared you won't get a turn Reezy?"

Riley glared at his blonde friend feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Nah son. I'm lookin' out for you. But whateva, let's do it."

He tossed the ball at her to check it. She smiled a bit pressing hard against it and threw it back at him. Riley dashed passed her thinking of a question as he dribbled the ball.

Cindy tried countless times to knock the ball out of his hand but Riley was determined. He thought of his question and shot the ball. When it fell through the net he turned to her.

"Is yo daddy really a bear?" _**Two**_

Cindy, who was about to grab the ball, froze for a second. She laughed as she picked the ball up and ran for the hoop, "Oh that?"

She shot but Riley knocked the ball down and grabbed it running back across the court. Cindy ran after him. She made her way in front of him blocking his every move.

Riley eyed her, "Well?"

"I'm not sure."

Riley's eyes widened, "W-what? I was just jokin' you is for real?"

She stuck her tongue out knocking the ball out of his hands. She grabbed the ball and darted back across the court. As she dribbled she spoke.

"My mom was into bestiality when she was a teenager. She did a lot of things that she wasn't proud of including a donkey show. So dere is a chance, ya know?"

"Ugh." Riley covered his ears allowing Cindy to brush passed him and throw the ball.

He lowered his hands still horrified, "Dat nasty Cindy! Ey, did you just make that up so you could score?"

Cindy threw the ball at him, "Mah turn!"

Riley glared slightly as he caught the ball and proceeded to dribble it as she spoke.

"Hmm, oh!" she tried to run passed him but he got in the way, "Name a guilty pleasure." _**Four**_

Riley's face became sour, "Damn, getting' to da personal shit fast."

Cindy smirked, "You started it."

Riley's face switched to that of an innocent eight year old.

"Don't you just wanna know mah favorite color?"

"Blue. Now tell me."

The two hoodlums stared at each other as the ball bounced against the gym's floor. It seemed as though they had forgotten about the game as Riley's eyelids lowered.

"Okay…promise not to tell anyone doe."

Cindy nodded.

Riley eyed her, "I mean it."

Cindy nodded again, "Okayokay, comeon Reezy."

Riley let out a loud sigh, "Okay…I like some of da music Huey be listenin' to."

A spark of interest caused the blonde headed girl to raise her eyebrow, "Like what?"

Now that wasn't part of the game. You can't ask more than one question at a time but Riley didn't exactly know this part of the rules. The ball stopped bouncing at this moment and Riley just stood there tapping his fingers against the ball.

Nervously he looked away mumbling something. Cindy leaned her head in aiming her ear forward but she still couldn't hear him.

"Speak up Reezy."

Riley gripped down on the ball, "Elton John, ight?"

Cindy cocked back. Her eyes became wide before they closed completely due to her outburst of laughter. She covered her mouth with her hands as Riley's face lit up from embarrassment. He growled running passed her.

She turned around quickly to stop him but the pain in her stomach left her paralyzed. She nearly fell on her knees as Riley jumped up into the air and slammed the ball through the hoop.

His sudden slam dunk shut the Caucasian girl up rather quickly. She was stunned by Riley's sudden ability to jump so high into the air when before it was a goal he could never achieve in basketball.

She got up onto her feet and whistled, "Damn Reezy."

Riley scoffed picking the ball back up, "Ight mah turn."

He threw the ball at her as she caught it with a smile. She ran at and passed him but he blocked knocking the ball out of her hand. To her surprise, Riley got the ball and ran back at the hoop for a second dunk.

Cindy ran quickly and hip bumped him to the side. He kept the ball in his hands so when he landed he could rotate his body and throw the ball. Cindy's eyes widened as the ball got into and through the net, allowing him to score yet again.

This now gave Riley two questions.

Cindy's eyes narrowed as she finally got into competition-mode.

Riley smirked, "Tell me a guilty pleasure." _**Six**_

His smirk grew.

"N'…Tell me somethin' really girly you do."_** Eight**_

Cindy bent down keeping her eye on him as she picked up the ball. She placed it on her finger and spun it around on the tip.

Riley watched the ball rotate round and round losing its black lines and becoming a solid orange color. Cindy kept the ball spinning as she spoke.

"Guilty pleasure? I like dem boy bands…but what girl doesn't?"

Riley held his side laughing, "Dem gay ass niggas? Really C-dawg? Which ones?" he laughed more causing Cindy to sharpen her glare.

She stopped the ball from spinning and slammed it down on the ground. Riley flinched at the loud echo as she caught it and continued, "And…I do a lot of girly things…behind closed doors dat is."

She closed one eye as if wincing but blushed slightly as well from her confession.

Cindy waited for Riley to start laughing again but he didn't. He only smiled. Cindy was a bit taken back by this, "Why you smilin' for?"

Riley shook his head, "Nah, no reason. I was smilin'?"

Cindy nodded eyeing him suspiciously, "Yeah."

Riley rubbed the back of his head, "Nah, I was just thinkin' bout you bein' all girly and shit."

Cindy started dribbling the ball remembering they were still playing a game, "I thought you'd laugh at me. Find it funny ya know?" she started running.

Riley ran after her, "At first yeah. But den I thought bout it in mah head. And…I dunno,"

He shrugged, "I kinda liked it."

His eyes widened for a second as he caught himself, "I mean...it's cute."

He closed his eyes hitting himself in the forehead, _What da hell's wrong wit me? _

Cindy giggled and tossed the ball in the hoop as Riley fought with himself. Riley blinked when the ball hit the ground snapping him out of his train of thought. He glanced at her as she smiled.

He never noticed what a nice smile Cindy had. Even when she smirked it was attractive maybe a bit scary at times but that's what he liked about her. Judging from the look on

Cindy's face, though, Riley sensed the question would be embarrassing and prepared for the worst.

Cindy pushed a piece of hair behind her ear, "So…would you rather me be da way I am now or girly?" _**Ten**_

Riley noticed the tint of pink forming on her face as she looked away shyly.

He watched the ball roll across the floor, "Uhhh."

Then put his foot out stopping it and looked up at her.

"Well I neva seen you dat girly before so I dunno." He bent down to pick up the ball, "I like you da way you are but…I dunno, I'd like to see ya girly one day too."

Cindy blushed more as the game went on. She smiled letting Riley run passed her then chased after him. Seconds before he went to shoot she knocked the ball out of his grasp.

Riley's hand still slipped forward as the ball fell back. Cindy caught the ball and ran back to score yet again. Riley stomped on the floor defeated and annoyed at himself. Cindy giggled and spun around to face him.

"I go again?" she stuck her tongue out as Riley pouted, "Ight. Say we was in da mafia. And I turned out to be an unda cover cop workin' you da whole time. Would you kill me?" _**Twelve**_

"Oh hell nah! Why'd you do dat to me? Dat's fucked up C-merph."

Cindy put a hand on her hip, "Dat's not an answer. Would you?"

Riley slightly glared at her, "Yup."

Cindy smirked weakly then glanced away.

Then he continued, "I would wanna be da one ta kill you…no one else can, ya know?"

Cindy's smirk faded into that of a smile. In a strange way she knew what he meant. It was actually pretty sweet. She put her hands behind her back as Riley took the ball and ran for the hoop.

She turned around and watched him throw the ball up in the air. It missed at first, hitting the rim. But Riley caught the ball in mid-air then dunked it. He landed on his feet.

He looked at her rather serious.

Cindy raised an eyebrow as he spoke.

"Tell me da truth."

Cindy prepared herself.

"Do you think Gangstalicious is gay?" _**Fourteen **_

She nearly fell over at first. Then Cindy regained her posture.

She shook her head laughing, "Duh! Dat nigga's gayer den Huey."

Riley's eyes widened from her brutal honesty, "Nahnah. He ain't gay. Not DAT gay. Nah, I told ya dun lie to me!"

In between laughs Cindy blurted out, "I ain't lyin'."

Riley clenched his tiny hands into angered fists, "Nah!"

Cindy wiped her eye, "It's ight Riley. I like gay ass boy bands and you like a gay ass rapper. It's Hollywood! Everyone's gay once in a while."

Riley held his head shaking it, "Nah, I'm not gay!"

Cindy picked up the ball, "Nobody said you was."

Riley didn't move as Cindy made her way towards the basketball hoop. She scored easily as Riley just stared at the floor in complete and utter denial. His body flew back suddenly. The basket ball was practically glued to his face leaving behind a large red imprint as it rolled off.

Cindy walked over to him with both hands on her hips.

"Did ya hear me, Reezy?"

Riley sat up holding his face, "What da fuck!?"

She laughed a bit, "I said: Why you got so many hoes as friends on MySpace?" _**Sixteen**_

Riley tilted his head to the side, "Cause I'm Young Reezy. I gets dose hoes!" he grinned big causing Cindy's stomach to turn.

She scoffed folding her arms over her chest.

"I bet you like dat sluttyness. Nasty ass hoes."

Riley didn't like Cindy's reaction. He rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Well…dey for mah crew. I don't want dem hoes."

Cindy glanced over at him, "So if you had a gurl friend you'd drop em?" _**Eighteen**_

Before Riley could answer, she picked up the ball and threw it into the net.

Scoring another two points.

Riley gulped, _how did it turn into dis?_

Cindy kept her eyes on him. She was glaring hard as she waited for an answer.

Riley glanced back over at the ball then back at her, "We still playin' right?"

No response.

Riley felt more and more uncomfortable, _why she actin' dis way? _

Staring longer at his best friend's face Riley had his first epiphany. Cindy liked him. And not like a friend like how Jazmine crushed on his brother. He knew now that his answer held more weight to it than before.

He felt his cheeks burn up a bit as he spoke, "Nah…I mean if I got a gurl I'm down wit why would I need dem hoes?"

Cindy seemed to perk up a bit but now he needed to know. Riley picked up the ball and walked out of the three point line. Cindy watched as he twisted his foot getting ready. He focused the energy in his body then jumped up pushing that energy into his hands as he released the ball.

Cindy watched in awe as the ball flew across the gym room and landed perfectly into the net. As the ball dropped Riley walked over to her. She turned to face him with an impressed smile on her face.

Riley stood not too far from her, "C-merph?"

Cindy nodded, "Yeah Reezy?"

Riley smirked, knowing that he won the game.

"Do ya wanna be mah gurl?" _**Twenty one**_


End file.
